A Harsh Reality
by together
Summary: After being dumped by her boyfriend, Lita is crushed. When she decides to let loose, however, she is faced with lifechanging consequences.


"**A Harsh Reality"  
****Together**

**Summary: **After being dumped by her boyfriend, Lita is crushed. When she decides to let loose, however, she is faced with life-changing consequences.

**Rating:** Mature for Adult Content and Language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one used in this story. This story is pure fiction, which means I've made it up. I don't mean anything by it, I just write it for my own amusement.

**Notes: **I really don't know why I'm writing this. I was inspired when I heard John Cena was gonna be on Conan, and this chapter idea popped into my head. My writing style in this chapter is a little different from what it normally is, but trust me, it will return to normal in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy, and make sure you review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Our next guest is a two-time former women's champion in World Wrestling Entertainment. After recently coming off a severe knee injury, she's back and will fight three other women for the title at this Sunday's WWE pay-per-view, Backlash. Ladies and gentleman, the lovely Lita!"

Lita made her way out onto the stage, receiving a huge round of applause upon her entrance. Her mouth turned into a huge smile as she waved enthusiastically to the crowd. Lita hugged Conan O'Brien before taking a seat in the big chair.

Conan gave a his trademark smile before turning to the other redhead, "Welcome to the show!"

Lita smiled at him, "Thanks for having me. This is exciting!"

"Now, you're pretty new at the whole 'television interview thing', aren't you?"

The extreme diva nodded, "Yeah, this is the first one I've done in a long time, but I feel pretty important."

Conan had an exasperated look on his face, "Well you should! It's not like we let just anybody on this show! Which reminds me, tomorrow we have the monkey who can chase his own tail. Make sure you tune in for that."

Lita played along with the talk show host, "Wow, that makes me feel great. I'm on the same show that a monkey's gonna be on."

"Not all of us can be a hot redhead. Well, maybe you and I can, but your figure is a lot nicer than mine."

Lita laughed along with the crowd, "You're pretty tall. I'm sure you've got a great pair of legs."

Conan frowned, "Yeah, but they don't look good in heels and a skirt. Trust me, I've tested the waters. Speaking of heels and a skirt, you're looking very nice tonight."

Lita pulled on the straps of her low-hanging black top, "Thank you. I'd thought I'd get a little dressed up for the occasion."

"As lovely as you look, I must admit, I was a big fan of the days with the low-riding pants and the thong hanging out. Will we be seeing that again anytime soon? If so, can you give a time and place?"

The redheaded woman shook her head, "I think the thong days are over. But if you've been watching recently, my boobs are usually popping out of my shirt, if that's any consolation."

The camera zoomed in on Conan's face as he grinned, "Trust me, it's plenty! Speaking of boobs, you'll be in the ring with three other pairs this Sunday. Are you excited for your match?"

"I'm very excited for the match. I think all the women in the match are. It's gonna be different from your typical women's match because all four of us can really wrestle. It should be pretty intense."

"Now, who are the other three women in the match?"

"Let's see. You've got Trish Stratus, Victoria, and the current champion Mickie James."

Conan nodded, interested, "Who would you say is your biggest challenge out of those three?"

Lita barred her teeth together, "I don't know if I could pick. Trish and Victoria are two of the best, and I haven't faced Mickie yet, so I guess we'll see."

"Now we know in wrestling, you've got the good guys and the bad guys in each match. Are you a good girl or a bad girl?"

The redheaded diva laughed, "I will be a good girl for this match, but I won't make any promises."

Conan tugged at his tie, "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? So, do you have any particular match that stands out in your mind looking back on your career?"

Lita squinted thoughtfully before responding, "I had a match with Trish in December of 2004 for the championship, and it was a great match. We both put our bodies on the line during that match, and I think it was great for fans to see a match like that between two woman. And on a side note, I did win the match!"

"Now, surely a woman like you has a boyfriend, am I right?"

Lita gave a small grin, "Yes, you would be correct in thinking that."

"And how's that working out for you?"

The redhead smiled, "It's been going really good. We've actually been dating for a couple of years now, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everything stays good."

Conan gave an ugly look, "And I'm sure all the guys that lust of your pictures are hoping that you two stay together as well. Everyone, make sure you check out WWE Backlash this Sunday, only on pay-per-view. Lita, it's been great having a fellow redhead on the show for once."

Lita shook his hand, "Nice meeting you too."

"And we'll be back right after this commercial break."

* * *

Lita sighed as she threw her purse down on the table of her hotel room. She knew she needed to get to bed, as she had to be up early to catch her plane. It felt good to the redhead to be back in jeans and a tank top after wearing a short skirt, a small top, and high heels for her appearance.

The redhead smiled to herself as she thought about the night's events. As much as she hated doing promotional events for the WWE, that was a more memorable moment on her list. Although her body was telling her to go to sleep, Lita decided to try calling her boyfriend before she turned in.

The phone rang about four times before he finally answered, "Hello?"

Lita noted the sound of irritation in his voice, "Hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but now's not a really good time. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Um alright. Did you watch me on Conan?"

"No, I've been busy. Talk to you later."

Lita didn't even have a chance to say goodbye when the other line went dead. The redhead was incredibly hurt by her boyfriend's lack of concern with her or what she was doing. But really, he hasn't really been himself lately. Whenever she tries to talk to him, he's busy. He never wants to do anything, and he always wants to hang out with the guys.

Resigning herself to the fact that she would talk to her boyfriend tomorrow, Lita laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change out of her jeans. She had too much to worry about. Her match, her knee and her boyfriend. Too bad she didn't even know the half of it...

* * *

Matt Hardy hung up the phone angrily, turning his lustful eyes towards the feisty Latina in front of him, "Now, where were we?"

Melina gave a sexy smile before unhooking her bra, "Did that bitch call again?"

Matt nodded, leaving a trail of kisses along Melina's neck, "Yeah, but I got rid of her for now. She won't be bothering us anymore tonight."

"So when are you going to be getting rid of her permanently?"

Matt grinned as he took off his shirt, "Soon, baby. I promise."

* * *

**Notes:** Well, a new chapter finished in a new story. I really am liking the direction I have for this story, and I hope everyone chooses to follow me through it. I can already tell you this story will be a long series, and I can't even see the end in sight. So, kind of a weird first chapter, but just stick with me, okay? Hope you enjoyed, and make sure you review!

**P.S. **Just got done watching John Cena on Conan, and let me tell you, he is hilarious! And he's even hot with a black eye!


End file.
